Sol Fox
Sol Fox '(ソル・フォックス, ''Soru Fokkusu) are a race of sentient foxes with intelligence that dwell in the '''Gourmet World, on the far outskirts of the Bewitching Food World to live in peace away from the other beings that outcasted them long ago due to their destructive ways. Their capture levels often vary depending on what fox is born into the world, but the highest recorded is 530, making it a strong beast and difficult to take out. Appearance Sol Foxes are a race of kitsunes, some being called adorable, others being called as demonic creatures. Most Sol Foxes have red-orange fur and red eyes, though there are some that colored differently. The creature possesses the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands. The size of each Sol Fox varies, though the smallest are still taller than a normal human. As time passes on, their size increases tremendously, standing roughly the same height as a mountain and with a full grown human being smaller than its eye. This creature can have a total of nine tails, with said number being the being a sign of a potential Alpha or an Alpha. Behavior It has been shown that most Sol Foxes are considered to be solitary creatures, often only ever spending their time with their own kind instead of any other beasts. It is seen that most Sol Foxes talk around the time they can eat solid foods, showing an incredible intellect that comes to them, and making them crafty when it comes to someone capturing or attempting to eat them. In most cases, albeit unusual, most Sol Foxes are often seen to be calm and peaceful at times, never wanting any trouble with anyone else and just wanting to live in peace. However, there are rare cases when one can actually lose it's temper, resulting in them become enraged and destructive to even their own kind, and often going on a rampage that often brings about incredible destruction. It has been shown that the males often pride themselves on their power and skill, often never letting anyone bad mouth them about how weak they are, showing them as prideful even when they are still young cubs. The females of the Sol Fox often consider themselves the more intellectual of the group, often showing themselves to be much more prideful than the males when it comes to certain topics, in some cases, the young female cubs often don't care too much about the things and often only enjoy playing around. Powers & Abilities Incredible Strength: During their young age, Sol Foxes are shown to be incredibly strong at times, often able to tear out trees as tall as them straight out of their root as if it was a normal stick, showing incredible jaw strength and muscle even when they're young. As they get older and their bodies develop more, it shows that their own muscles become stronger and stronger when they continue to train and get stronger, allowing them to do incredible feats that most beasts would find disturbing, resulting in them never going towards them often. As full mature adults, the Sol Fox are to have tremendous amount of power, often at times being able to crush whole mountains with just one swing of their mighty tails, and even showing to stop a large tidal wave with their entire bodies as if it was nothing. It has been shown that the Alpha of the Sol Foxes is considered to be the most powerful of them all, able to fight off any opponent that attempts to try to hurt their clan, and even going up against beasts more powerful than themselves to show that their not afraid to fight and die for their family. Appetite Energy: is a potent form of energy generated within Gourmet Cells. By focusing its overwhelming hunger and desire to devour prey, a predator can emit this energy outside of its body and shape it for various purposes. It has stated that only the strongest predators at the top of the food chain are capable of doing this, and that when used offensively the resultant energy can effortlessly mow down all manner of ingredients. It has been shown that most adult Sol Foxes are able to produce and control this incredible Appetite Energy, adding with it their own intellect about how some things that they learned over the centuries, they are able to do incredible feats with it that most other beasts aren't capable of doing. It has been shown that most Sol-Foxes produce what appears to be a purple appetite energy construct, allowing them to make it able to be expelled from their bodies in different forms depending on the individual Sol Fox. It has been shown that special Sol Foxes are actually capable of manifesting solid objects around their entire body, allowing them to fight more like people than beasts. High Intellect: Unlike most beasts in the Gourmet World, Sol Foxes have been shown to be sentient beings, able to talk and understand human language despite their enormous size. It has been seen that most Sol Foxes begin to speak one year after their born, which is due to their brains processing information much more faster than any normal beast, allowing them to memorize and recall multiple counts of information even if it was over years ago. It has been shown that Sol Foxes are even capable of replicating other languages and beast sounds, often tricking their prey into following into a trap that they spring. It has been shown that most Sol Fox Alpha's are incredibly intelligent, often figuring things out ten times faster than most people and beings, even showing capability of replicating actions right down to the letter. As Food It has been shown that the meat of the Sol Fox's body is very hard and tough, almost like biting into a rock, throughout it's main body which makes it very inedible to eat. However, it has been seen that if a person can cause the Sol Fox to be enraged, it's stress releases a special chemical that goes directly to it's nine tails, which are said to be the most tender of the fox, and can be eaten after being cut off. Special Preparation Ingredient Trivia *This beast was allowed to be made with the permission of User:Arukana. Behind The Scenes *The pictures are based off of the Nine-Tailed Fox from Naruto. Category:Gourmet World Category:Mammal Beast Category:Capture Lvl 100-6000 Category:Bewitching Food World Category:Race Category:Phantom's bestiary